


乱世无英雄

by appleFei



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-11 15:03:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12937812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/appleFei/pseuds/appleFei
Summary: 乱世无英雄说明：此篇文章古风AU，一切都是AU绝对的AU，不要跟任何朝代和历史人物对号入座，因为根本这一切都是错啊，都是作者的绝对胡说八道！李四宅总不分攻受，大家随意脑补。威武霸气总裁芬奇先生——冯几——皇帝（反正是开挂的就不介绍了）瑞斯先生的老爸——李杰——李四老爸，骠骑大将军。已故。（反正官方也是个死鬼）哈伯斯典狱长——李威—— 李杰之子，乃西域小妾所生双胞胎之一。骠骑大将军，西域征战被俘生死不明。武力值爆表且沉鱼落雁闭月羞花的男主，瑞斯先生——李思——李杰之子，乃西域小妾所生双胞胎之二，李威弟弟。骠骑大将军，为镇守边关一员猛将。与皇帝青梅竹马（咦？）肖大锤——李笑——李杰的小女大老婆生的。撒玛利亚人的那个老头格瑞戈——葛朗台（名字熟悉不？）——丞相，大权在握根基很深跟皇帝不对付想要篡权。原创人物——葛月——丞相独生女爱上了李威法斯克警探——窦太医熊总——熊二 皇帝护卫。其他酱油角色我就顺嘴胡说了啊。





	1. Chapter 1

乱世无英雄

\---------------------------------------正文分割线---------------------------------  
自古逢秋悲寂寥。  
李思此时的心境用寂寥形容不太恰当，说是悲也许更加合适。秋风卷起几片落叶擦过他的战甲，似乎震动了他肩膀的那处剑伤也跟着疼了两下。平定边疆的乱事已有月余，可是伤口愈合却异常缓慢。据说突厥人会将一种毒药涂于兵刃上，此种药力并不致命只会让受伤处隐隐疼痛且延缓愈合，这是一种很烦人的折磨，扰人心智。每次伤口隐痛他就会想起那个给他这一剑的敌手，那分明是一个少年，涉世未深的稚嫩脸庞上嵌着一双目光凶狠的眼睛好似要喷出火来。异族少年最终被他砍下了头颅，直到头颅落地他那双眼睛仍旧火光四射。战场无老幼，不是你死就是我活，迟疑一刻没命的就是自己。他早已不再纠结这种无用的仁慈，只是不知为何这几日他却总是想起那双眼睛。  
“每当你杀死一个人，你离鬼门关就近了一步。”他想起父亲生前总是对他说起的这句话。  
李思抬手按了按肩头的伤，胯下的战马迈着平稳的步子忽然大幅度颠簸下，一股子锐痛让他倒吸口冷气手掌下滑隔着衣服摸到一块硬物，他探进怀里掏出一块玉佩。  
李思勒马停下端详这块玉佩，它通体白色，半只手掌大小圆形钱币状中间有个孔洞穿过一根多股拧成的暗红色丝线。玉璧一面刻有龙纹，两只蛟龙首尾相接。另一面刻有文字：前一别，两相盼。再见君容，青丝染白霜。  
“哥！”  
一声轻唤李思抬起头，看到一位身材娇小的人身穿铠甲与自己并排。他又望向身后，走过的那条早已铺满秋色的小路被八位骑马的战士堵了个严实。那剑拔驽张的气势仿佛是要面临一场大仗。李思收起玉佩。他抬起头，阳光照进他的深眼窝照亮了他灰绿的眸子，他微微勾起嘴角对身边的那人说：“快走吧妹妹，皇帝等着呢！”说罢快马加鞭往前奔去，身后的九位骑手一并紧随而去。  
.  
.  
.  
深宫之中靠近皇宫西北角处有一片不大的花园，皇帝一人独坐园中已经有2个时辰。自从他下旨命李思将军回朝已经过去一个月了，按理说李将军应该到了帝都或者快到帝都了。所以这几天皇帝早朝之后多会命人将奏章拿到此处批阅，因为这里是他跟李将军约定见面的地方。这处园子距离西北门很近，皇帝赐给李思一块腰牌可以随意进出此门。已经两个多时辰了，皇帝看奏折看的有点累，他起身活动下有点僵硬的脖子抬头看了看天，没想到天色已晚，夕阳半隐山头。  
“也不知道你走到哪儿了啊。”皇帝自言自语地说着，忽听得有人小碎步往这边赶。身后的陶总管赶紧迎过去生怕来的小太监打扰皇帝。总管跟小太监低声交谈几句折回来轻步到皇帝身边低声说：“陛下，李思将军求见。”  
听闻“李思” 二字，皇帝猛然转身看着总管太监有点不相信地问：“他人在哪儿？”  
“已经到本园的书房中恭候陛下了。”  
皇帝听闻急急忙忙地往书房赶，进屋时果然看见有个人立于长条书案前，背对门口。  
“李思。”皇帝脱口而出他的名字也顾不得君臣之间的繁文缛节 ，说着就要过去揽过李将军的肩膀好好看看。李四听见皇帝进来赶忙转身下跪，跪下一半被皇帝扶住。  
“李将军免礼。”  
李思听闻抬头起身，再次看到了熟悉的笑容心中升起一丝丝温暖，似乎肩上的伤口也不那么疼了。  
“谢陛下！”  
皇帝直直地望着李思，看他手捧头盔在冲自己笑，看到他青丝间白发似乎比前年多了些，看到他眼中的温柔依旧如水：“李将军可好？”  
“谢陛下惦念，一切都好。”  
“那就好”皇帝忽然扭头对陶总管说：“你去御膳房，督办些酒菜。待会儿朕要跟李将军好好叙叙旧。”  
“是，奴才这就去办”陶总管回答：“陛下要在这里用膳吗？”  
“寝宫吧，这里朕住不惯”皇帝说罢挥挥手，总管太监退下办差去了。  
“李威将军搜寻到踪迹了吗？”皇帝踱步到书案前端详自己之前写的一幅字。  
“回陛下，尚无踪迹。”说到自己同胞哥哥李威，李思心理很不好受。一个多月前的那场突厥来袭甚是蹊跷，他们不抢粮草只是一通乱打之后就撤兵。李威说要追出去看个究竟李思则劝说哥哥不要莽撞。最后李威还是追出了城外没成想这一去就再也没有回来。凭借李威的身手不应该就这么轻易被俘虏。可即便被俘，是要换粮草还是换人质，也应该会有突厥人来送信啊，不应该音信全无。李思在哥哥失踪3日后就派出过一队人马搜寻还是一无所获。  
“李将军不必担忧。李威将军身手不凡吉人自有天相。定能安全归来。”皇帝安慰了李思几句言归正传：“知道朕为什么传你回都吗？”  
“请陛下明示。”  
“朕是想把你调离边疆。”皇帝把目光从书案移到李思身上：“都城有些地方不太安分啊。”  
听闻皇上这么说李思也猜出了八九分：“圣上的意思是…有人不安分吗？”  
皇帝笑了笑：“李将军头脑聪慧也能猜出个八九分吧”  
丞相跟现任皇帝不对付早已是人尽皆知的秘密，只不过不会有人说明而已。所以这一点李思看出来也没啥稀奇，只是有一点李思不太明白。  
“圣上是要让我在您身边护驾吗？”李思问。  
“不”皇帝摇头“朕是要你在身边，但不是护驾，是要保护你和你的家人。”  
“保护我…和我的家人？”李思迷惑地看着皇帝：“这是何意？臣真的糊涂了。”  
“你是朕信赖的人，自然就会是某些人的眼中钉肉中刺。这些人要对付朕甚至要谋害朕你能答应吗？”  
“臣决不答应”李思果断回答然后他瞪大双眼好像忽然明白了：“所以他们要先除掉臣。”  
皇帝点点头：“朕甚至怀疑，你哥哥李威失踪都有可能跟丞相有关。李威将军活不见人死不见尸，失踪月余，他率领的二百兵丁就这么消失不见了。就算是被俘，以李威将军的地位突厥人是绝不会放过这个谈条件的大好时机。”  
皇帝此言一出，李思再次陷入沉思。难道哥哥被丞相秘密抓去？可丞相抓李威将军做什么呢？一时间李思也是摸不着头脑。  
皇帝看出李思的脑回路在死胡同打转于是笑笑说：“天色不早了，你一路劳顿还没吃饭吧？”  
李思笑道：“陛下这么一说，臣还真是有点儿饿了。”  
“走，随朕回寝宫吧。”皇帝说着往屋外走：“那里还有一桌好菜等着咱们呢。”  
.  
.  
.  
二人一边谈话一边走没多一会儿就到了皇帝的寝宫。刚进外间就已经酒香扑鼻。退下了宫女太监关上大门，李思觉得自在了不少。  
“既然没了外人，你我就不必君臣相称了。”  
“臣还是……不太习惯。”李思恭恭敬敬地立在桌边，他还穿着来时的那一身盔甲，皮革与金属打造的护甲看起来坚实可靠可也着实不轻。  
“喝酒又不是打仗，你还是脱了这身甲胄吧。”  
“是。”李四走到外屋一侧除去身上的盔甲，回到酒桌边时穿着内衬白色单衣下身红色紧腿裤掖在战靴中。  
皇帝看了看觉得不妥命人拿来一件自己的藏青色暗花丝缎圆领袍让李思穿上，可惜短了一节子看着更别扭。索性扔到一边皇帝也脱掉了黄色锦缎圆领袍，变的跟李四一个打扮二人才双双落座圆酒桌边。  
李思看着皇上的打扮笑而不语引得皇上发问：“你笑什么？朕……我哪里不妥？”  
“您没什么不妥。”李思还是笑：“我只是觉得有趣。”李思右手拿起酒壶给二人斟上酒。  
“哦？”皇帝看着李思斟酒问：“哪里有趣？”  
“不知哪位文官武将能有我等殊荣，可宽衣解带同陛下畅饮啊？”  
皇帝听闻哈哈大笑，李思也跟着笑了起来。  
“大臣们定是没有。不过我的妃子们倒是常常有。李将军有意改换官职当两天贵妃吗？啊哈哈哈。”皇帝干了一杯酒。  
李思笑的有点脸红喝干一盅酒道：“陛下取笑我长得像女子吗？”说起李思与同胞哥哥的长相李思自己也是颇有感觉的。他与哥哥的长相像极了娘。李思的娘亲本是西域女子有波斯血统因战乱而流落他乡被李思父亲救起后跟了父亲做了小妾。那时候父亲常年征战四方几年也见不到几次，他童年的印象里都是与母亲为伴。幼年的李思也好奇自己的长相，他总是问母亲为什么他和哥哥跟别的孩子不一样，尤其是眼睛的颜色。每每问到这里母亲总是掩面而泣。并不是父亲对母亲不好，而是李思的问题勾起了她的乡愁。  
看到李思脸微微泛红，皇帝乘胜追击：“你今年有三十五了吧？镇守北关已七年有余？自打驻扎北关你我也就见过两面。”  
“陛下记性真好，上次我回都城已是两年前了，”李思又给两空杯斟满酒。  
“你还是孤身一人吗？”  
“陛下这是要给我说门亲吗？”李思打趣地说。  
“有何不成？”皇帝捏着酒杯端详李思，烛光映衬的他刀削般的面容更是俊朗，“将军夫人的空位可要好好寻个佳人儿填补啊！”  
李思又笑了不过脸上的红晕退去了大半：“有陛下就够了，将军夫人多余。”  
“李将军英武神勇，有个暖心人能半左右才是最好啊。”皇帝放下酒杯抬手按了按他的肩膀，可恰巧是带剑伤的左边。  
李思只觉得又是一股酸痛好像扎入骨头，害得他连右手中的酒杯也没捏住“哐啷”掉进菜盘里，杯中酒洒了出来。  
“臣手脚粗笨，失礼了。”说着把酒杯扶正。  
皇帝先是一愣又立即明白，探过身凑近李思的左肩撩开他的内衬衣领看了一眼，果然见到肩膀处缠绕着几圈绷带还似有血痕渗出：“你受伤了怎不跟我说明，这是什么时候的伤。”  
“家常便饭的事情没什么好说的。一个多月前留下的，只是过了三十多天不怎见好。”李思抬手轻按撩拨衣领的那只手轻声笑了笑说：“陛下问我为何不娶妻，我是怕害了人家姑娘。嫁个常年见不着的夫君守活寡不说，还要担惊受怕的说不定哪天马革裹尸真守了寡。还不如没有来的干净。”  
听过此话皇帝也跟着心酸起来，他所向披靡令敌胆寒的爱将原来也是有这般苦衷的。他替他整理好衣衫收回手又捏回酒杯：“李将军为国受伤，我敬你一杯。”皇帝说罢先干为敬。  
李思也干脆没说话直接又干了一杯。  
“来人啊。”皇帝高声道，话音刚落进来一位身材瘦小的宫女低着头应答：“陛下有何吩咐？”  
“传太医为李将军治伤。”  
“是。”宫女退下还未出屋，忽闻一微弱尖锐声音袭来宫女颓然倒地。李思猛地起身定睛一看一暗器直插女子眉心，人已经断了气。  
“不好，有刺客！”李思大喊。  
.  
.  
李思四下查看后抓着皇帝的手臂说：“圣上寝宫可有秘道？”  
皇帝：“寝室铜铸屏风处。”  
二人往屏风处奔去，李思 中途不忘捞上宝剑和自己的盔甲。进到里屋见有一排铜铸的屏风便拽着皇帝来到屏风后。这本来就是更衣所用屏风一面挨着墙壁一面跟墙壁距离不远，具有一定防卫性。  
皇帝在墙壁上按了一下，果然有扇暗门打开一条密道展现在眼前。  
李思把皇上推进密道门口不由分说又给皇帝套上自己的一件皮革软甲说：“陛下赶紧离开寝宫，臣在此抵挡。”说罢刚要转身却被皇帝拽住宝剑说：“他们是冲我来的，朕不准你一个人去拼命！要走一起走！”说着要夺过李思手中的宝剑：“朕要同你一起迎战！”  
“保护陛下是臣的本分，怎能让陛下迎战。”李思劝说道。  
“你身上还带着伤啊！”皇帝话到此处眼中似有泪光：“来了几个刺客你我也不知道，就你一人，万一……”  
见皇帝如此固执李思便亮出温柔笑容：“圣上放心，这点小伤不碍事。我就在屏风外面守着，见势不妙臣保证立即撤退。”  
“朕不准！朕就在屏风后面等你，等你招架不住一起撤离或等禁军来救驾”  
李思见皇帝还是不肯松手便弯腰从战靴中抽出一把短刀来，起身把刀柄塞进皇帝手里说：“陛下先在此处观望，臣若真的招架不住您再来应战如何！”  
“好吧。”皇帝不情愿地答应了。  
劝说住了皇帝。李思绕到屏风外面费了些气力又把屏风开口合龙了些，因为用力引得肩伤渗出几滴血给内衬白衣染了几点红色。  
还没等他喘口气，忽听得木框碎裂，李思循声望去见一黑影窜入屋内尚未站稳就连发一串暗器，李思挥剑抵挡一番，黑影趁机拔出钢刀砍了过来，李思一个猫腰钢刀砍空刺客跟着俯身下去，李思趁机屈臂用左手肘猛击刺客腰部只听那黑衣人一声闷哼爬了下去。  
黑衣刺客一个转身起来再次面对李思，他有些纳闷，听说皇帝是中等个头长相平庸且不会武功。可此人人高马大且长的…还有几分姿色。这人决不能是皇帝，可不是皇帝却衣着不整的在皇上寝宫里……黑衣人一时摸不着头脑。既然皇帝不在寝宫那就不必逗留及早撤离才是。黑衣人转身欲从来路逃出，李思反手握剑柄，举起瞄了瞄，宝剑出手一道寒光穿过黑衣刺客左肩把他钉在了破碎窗边的墙壁上。  
此时外面已人生沸沸，熊将军带领禁军往寝宫这边赶来。李思赶忙去屏风后面查看陛下的情况。皇帝手握短刀身披战甲靠在密道门口神情紧张，见有人探头立即举刀，定睛细瞧发现是李思才长出一口气：“李将军啊，吓了朕一跳。”  
李思顾也顾不得什么君臣之理了，伸手探入皇帝盔甲内好一通摸索，摸到皇帝痒痒肉搞得圣上笑也不是不笑也不是：“哎，哈哈，嘿嘿，李将军你这是作甚，哎呦。”  
仔细摸过一通之后李思紧锁的眉头才舒展开，单腿跪地说：“刚才臣冒犯，还望陛下恕罪。先前刺客进来扔了一串暗器，臣是怕伤到陛下。”  
“朕没事。李将军赶紧起来吧！”  
此时熊将军已经赶到，先派人围住钉在墙上的刺客之后赶忙寻找皇上：“陛下，陛下。”看到禁军赶来，李思搀扶陛下从屏风后走出，熊将军见状赶忙跪在旁边：“臣救驾来迟，请陛下降罪。”  
皇帝摆摆手示意平身。  
“谢陛下。”熊将军起身这时才看到陛下身边还有一人又赶忙抱拳：“多亏李将军在此保护陛下，我等惭愧。”  
“熊将军不要这么说，我也是恰巧赶上了。赶快护送陛下去安全的地方吧。李思说着走到刺客跟前，那人钉在墙上一动不动。李思拔下宝剑只见黑衣人破布袋般颓然倒地。翻过来一看，口吐血沫早就断了气。  
皇帝拨开众人簇拥也上前查看摇了摇头说：“抬下去仔细查验，明日报来详情。”  
熊将军领旨退去并加派了三倍人手守卫寝宫周围。收拾停当之后好一会儿屋里又剩下李四和皇帝两人。  
危险过后，李思忽然觉得一丝疲惫，也许是刚才太过紧张现在却放松的缘故，左肩的伤口又在钝痛。他皱皱眉头抬手按住已染有几个血点的肩头，这个动作又牵动右侧腹部一阵疼过。李思低头才看到一枚飞镖没入了皮肉里只留出一小段金属头。真是屋漏偏逢连阴雨啊，李思有些气恼的找了一把椅子坐下聊开衣襟露出上身右侧盯着那枚飞镖像是在琢磨什么。站在一边的皇帝看着都跟着痛赶忙唤人传太医。  
“你不是要自己拔出这枚暗器吧？”皇帝站在一边哆哆嗦嗦地说。  
“有何不可？”李思说的轻松可是用了几次力气居然除了疼痛之外飞镖一动不动。  
此时太医刚到门外，皇帝听闻禀报赶紧叫进屋里。太前来刚要跪拜皇帝立马发话：“免礼，窦太医。快快给将军诊治吧。”  
太医不敢耽搁，两三步来到李思面前抬眼一看，只见一人只穿一件白色短衬衣坦胸露怀坐在一把椅子里，慵懒地歪向一边。神情泰然面带似有似无的笑意，窦太医觉得此人颇有些意思。要说在皇宫行医也有些年头了，妃子、公主、文武大臣之类权贵也是见过不少。只是这位被皇帝叫做将军的大臣他还真是面生。尤其是这位将军的样子，在皇帝寝宫里似乎有些……过于的自在，即便是受伤也不应该是这种态度……窦太医赶紧摇摇头停下过分的好奇心开始诊治。  
他看到伤者左肩的衣服已经染红，右腹侧边嵌着一枚金属物件。太医请李思伸出手来把了把脉，又观了关面相。 最后探手在嵌入皮肉里的暗器周围轻按了几下思忖片刻抱拳对皇帝说：“请问陛下，这暗器是不是还有多余的？臣要看看样子好方便取出。”  
皇帝立刻命人拿来一枚交给太医。太医仔细看过多皇帝说：“陛下请看，暗器带有倒钩，嵌入皮肉难以拔出。”飞镖整体细长前后都尖中间带有两个小倒刺：“直接拔出怕会加重将军伤势。”  
“那要如何医治？”皇帝问。  
太医：“先请将军躺下臣再细说。”  
李思觉得麻烦就插话道：“你就直接拔了敷些药膏不就了事了，哪来那么多事。”  
皇帝瞪了一眼李思意思是，话多的是你好不好还不赶紧照办 ！李思见状赶紧乖乖躺在了床上。幸好是在寝宫床是不缺。  
太医掏出一粒小药丸继续说：“请将军佐以白酒服下此药，一时半刻之后便不知疼痛。臣划开伤口取出暗器即可。”  
“你这是要蒙晕了本帅啊啊！”床上躺的人又插话道。  
窦太医不敢顶撞只能回答：“臣不敢。”  
皇帝觉得李思有点无赖他在上前一步坐在床边劝说：“太医也是为了你好怕你受罪不是。”  
“臣最讨厌这种让人昏晕沉睡的玩意。”  
“你就当是为了朕，朕怕疼，朕怕你疼，朕见不得你受罪………”  
窦太医低头弯腰的恭恭敬敬立在边上听也不是不听也不是。怕皇帝那句话是给自己下令，还要支棱着耳朵。可命令迟迟不来软绵绵的情话却一个劲往太医耳朵里钻。虽然声音不大可让人浑身痒痒好个不自在。  
君臣二人嘀嘀咕咕半天皇帝叹口气愤愤的说：“你可真固执！”  
根据窦太医的经验皇帝这样发话恐怕是要来硬的了，说不好一会儿就要叫来几个五大三粗的卫士强按住将军给他吃药了。想到这里窦太医不禁要为将军捏一把汗。  
“看来朕不亮出真家伙你是肯定不服了”皇帝冲着边上的太监说：“你去把上个月朕新打造的一口宝剑拿来！”  
皇帝不是要大开杀戒吧，窦太医冷汗直冒透透瞄了一眼床上的人，他居然一副泰然自若志在必得的样子。真是个不知死活的人，窦太医擦了一把冷汗。  
小太监双手捧着一把通体雕花金灿灿的宝剑回到皇帝身边。只见床上的人见到宝剑非但不怕还眼前一亮。  
皇帝看到李思的表现先是一笑然后板着脸说：“你乖乖听太医的话吃药治伤，朕就把这口青龙剑赐给你。否则，朕砸了它也不给你这不听话的臣子！”  
李思听罢二话不说示意太医上前利落吞下药丸躺到任人摆布。  
.  
.  
.  
第二日中午李思醒来时发现自己并未身处皇帝寝宫。觉得脑子还有些发懵，他眨眨眼半撑起身子环顾四周，虽不是陛下的龙床可也不失奢华。撑起帷帐的床柱雕有凤凰并油漆成红色。帷帐是淡粉色，里面的被褥绣着莲花、蝙蝠等等吉祥图案。尤其他身上盖的这条被子，暗红色锦缎面子白色棉内里且被面上绣有百子嬉戏图。李思盯着华丽丝线绣成的小娃娃图一个劲琢磨：这到底是哪里啊？好奇心驱使他掀开床帘探出头来，看到床上的人有动静一位身着粉衫白裙的宫女悄悄飘了过来低头行礼道：“奴婢伺候将军。将军有何吩咐？”  
“这是哪里？现在几时了？”李思问道。  
“回将军，这里曾是葛皇后的寝宫。现在已经过了午时。”  
“皇后寝宫……”李思记得昨日打败刺客之后身上中了一枚暗器，太医为了取出暗器给自己用了麻药，没想到一睡到了中午。  
李思撩开帘子刚要翻身下床，小宫女连忙拿来衣裤要伺候李思穿衣。这时他才发现自己除了肩膀、腹部的绷带以外居然没穿衣服！李思掉头钻回被窝，小宫女见状忍不住捂嘴笑出了声。李思红着脸裹着百子图锦缎被说：“你把衣服拿过来我自己穿吧。”  
宫女把裤子递给李思忍着笑说：“陛下吩咐，将军有伤在身多有不便要奴婢仔细伺候着。”  
李思哭笑不得的想：有个小姑娘在边上看我光屁股就方便了？  
“将军要是不习惯可以穿好裤子再让奴婢伺候。”  
“不必了，你把衣物盔甲拿过来就好。”  
宫女把衣物递给床帘里的人，过了有一会儿穿戴好的李思从帘子里迈步出来，他此时身披盔甲腰佩宝剑跟刚才那个从帘子里往外探头探脑的家伙判若两人。身上明显多了几分英气。  
穿好衣服心里踏实了不少，只是不知这会儿陛下身在何处呢？李思四下扫视一圈，发现这间屋子装饰风格素雅但不失华贵。刚才自己躺过的那张床，从外面看更是雕梁画栋，多以凤凰莲花装饰并描绘金线。外围的床帘则是暗红色锦缎同样装饰有莲花图案的刺绣且女性韵味十足。  
李思看了一圈目光落在门口处，他心里琢磨着自己是不是该回都城的将军府去。  
“请将军坐到梳妆台前，奴婢伺候您梳头。”宫女低头双手端着一个托盘，盘子里是一把考究的红木梳子、几根发绳和一只银簪子。看到梳妆用具李思才想到自己有些散乱的头发。他抬腿迈步到梳妆台前坐下，眼前嵌在木框的一面玻璃镜中映出了他的影像。这是一面西域藩国进贡的梳妆镜可以看到清晰的影像，只有王公贵族和皇家才能见到的稀有奢侈品。皇帝倒是也赏赐过他一面小的，只是他平时很少用罢了。李思望着镜中的自己，头顶的发髻有些岌岌可危，几缕灰白的头发在耳边散着，来时戴着的那只黑色木簪不知去了哪里，好一个落魄相貌。“那就劳烦姑娘帮我打扮打扮咯。”李思轻柔地对宫女说。后者低头回应，抬起修长的双手解开了他头顶的发髻，顿时灰白的头发如瀑布般从头顶散落。  
“好像黑发又少了许多啊......”李思看着镜子的自己嘟囔着。  
宫女拿起梳子梳理他的灰发，一把一把从新归拢到一起，最终拧成一个发髻捆扎起来。在宫女拿起银簪的时候李思说：“这样挺好，那只簪子就免了吧。”

“我看不好。”皇帝忽然从门外进来边走边说：“朕赐你的宝剑你果断收下，一只银簪倒是犹豫起来了？”

听到皇帝的声音，宫女连忙下跪。李思也从梳妆凳上起身刚要下跪皇帝快走两步扶住他，说：“你新伤旧痛都未痊愈，这几日就不要行礼了。朕还以为你没醒呢，不成想你都穿戴好了。”皇帝挥挥手，宫女太监们一并退下了。

“昨天发生那么大的事情，臣睡不着啊。”李思立在皇帝身边说：“陛下今日早朝时可有人提及此事？”

皇帝：“确有人提及。”

李思：“谁？”

皇帝：“朕。”

李思：“哦？”

皇帝：“朕说，幸好有位武艺高强之人昨晚与朕在一起，才没让刺客得逞。众大臣都好奇朕昨晚跟谁在一起，可你猜丞相是怎么说的？”

李思：“怎么说？”

皇帝：“待我说出昨晚是你跟我在一起时候，其他大臣自然吃了一惊，因为我召见你是密旨。只有丞相一人，泰然自若好像是知道昨晚的事情一样。他漫不经心地说，陛下真龙天子自有上天护佑。依朕看这里面是大有文章。”

“陛下会不会是多虑了，”李思说“葛丞相向来城府极深，喜怒不形于色也是正常的。”

“也许吧，也许是朕多虑了。好了，不说这些了。”皇帝走到梳妆台前拿起那只银质的发簪看了看，发簪一头尖一头浇筑出镂空的蛇形纹饰，“怎么不喜欢这只发簪吗？”

“陛下赏赐的臣都喜欢。”李思说：“只是，臣是个粗人，与这银簪不搭。”

“哪里话！”皇帝走近李思，一手搭着他的肩膀一手拿着发簪去找李思的发髻。比皇帝略高半头的李思配合的低下头，银簪顺利的插入了李思的发髻。李思抬头眼中含着笑意，皇帝端详了一会儿说：“谁说你不配这只银簪，朕第一个不答应。”

“陛下这是要耍小孩子脾气吗？”李思忍不住笑了起来，窗棱透进屋里的柔和光线衬的这笑容散发着温暖的气息。

“反正就你我二人，耍耍也无妨。”皇帝也被这温暖感染，笑着说：“对了，你这穿戴好了要去哪啊？要不是朕及时回来，你莫不是要逃跑吧？”

李思刚要说话，忽听得外面小太监回话：“陛下，熊将军求见。”

皇帝看了一眼李思好像是，这小子来到怎么这么不是时候。但是找了把椅子坐下说：“进来吧。”

熊将军进门看到李思似乎有些顾虑，行礼起身之后说：“陛下，臣从昨晚行刺未遂的刺客身上搜到一件东西，觉得事关重大所以特来禀告陛下。”

“什么东西？”

“一块腰牌。”

“呈上来。”

“是。”

李思看着熊将军把腰牌递给陛下，不禁心中一惊。那是一只通体紫铜色的腰牌，自己曾经见过李威有一块的，难不成......李思有了不详的预感。

皇帝看了看又问：“刺客怎么会有进出皇宫的腰牌？”

熊将军：“臣也是不解啊，这种东西可不是那么好得来的。”

皇帝又看了一眼腰牌好像是忽然想起什么来，说：“腰牌的编号你查过吗？是赐给谁的？”

“臣查过了，是....是....”熊将军低着头，吞吞吐吐的，还往李思这边瞟了几眼。

皇帝看出了几分意思并未说：“熊将军但说无妨。”

“档案记录，这块腰牌是赐给李威将军的。”

此话一出，李思不禁觉得后背汗毛直立，他身子僵硬的站在皇帝身边有那么一刹那脑中一片空白。皇帝捕捉到了李思的表情，对熊将军说：“还查到了什么重要线索吗？”

熊将军：“别的就没有了。”

“熊将军辛苦了，下去歇息吧。”  
皇帝打发走熊将军好一会儿不说话，其实他并不是要责怪李思，只是在思考着如何劝慰，他知道李思肯定是无法接受这件事。此时李思心中如翻江倒海，他不敢相信哥哥居然会参与行刺皇帝，这可是诛九族的罪过啊 ！他想到了过世的父母，想到了年纪尚轻的妹妹，想到了爹临终前的话，他越想心里越乱不禁扑通一声，跪在了陛下面前。

皇帝没想到李思会有这样反应倒是吃了一惊，他探身问道：“李思你这是何意？”

“臣有罪！”

“何罪之有？”

“臣的哥哥李威居然要谋害陛下！”

“只是块腰牌，并不能说明李威将军要谋害朕啊，事情还没查明不能妄下结论。”皇帝起身走到双膝跪地的李思身边，“凭一块腰牌就治李威的罪，朕岂不是成了昏君了！平身吧。”

“臣......”李思还想说点什么，可又不知该说什么好。他想了想还是决定起来，也许是动作有些猛了牵动了昨晚嵌入暗器的伤处有些吃痛。皇帝见状赶忙扶了一把。

“谢陛下。”李思皱着眉头说。

“朕刚才不是说过了吗，你伤未痊愈不必行礼。”皇帝看着他一筹莫展的样子忽然笑了，说：“还记得咱俩小时候惹祸那次吗？你说你回家肯定逃不过爹的一顿打了，就是这幅表情，啊哈哈。”

“这都什么时候了，陛下还在说笑啊。”李思苦笑着看着皇帝，“陛下莫不是接着在耍小孩子脾气？”

“朕料到了这刺客不简单。”

“只是陛下没有料到李威……”李思叹口气抱拳说：“陛下！恳请陛下准许臣探访丞相府邸。”

皇帝抬手按下了李思的双手说：“你这时候去能看出什么来？那个老狐狸，哼！”

“臣可以半夜去。”

皇帝低头思索着。

见陛下不说话李思又道：“陛下有什么顾虑吗？”

“有句话朕要嘱咐你，”皇帝说：“无论遇到什么事情或是见到什么人，都不要莽撞行事，一定三思而后行！”

“臣遵旨。”  
（没谱的待续）


	2. Chapter 2

有句话朕要嘱咐你，”皇帝说：“无论遇到什么事情或是见到什么人，都不要莽撞行事，一定三思而后行！”

 

“臣遵旨。”

 

“所以，丞相府邸你就先别去了吧。”

 

“只是……”

 

“你伤未痊愈万一遇到强敌脱不了身呢，不如明日随朕去西山的碧川池赏花喝酒如何？”皇帝挑挑眉毛，似笑非笑地问。

 

“陛下您这是哪儿跟哪儿啊，”李思有些摸不着头脑，“丞相那边……”

 

“你先不要管他了，这也不是一朝一夕能办妥的事情。现在是牡丹盛开的时节，赏花要紧啊，不然过时就凋谢了。”

 

 

 

翌日，西山碧川池。

 

皇帝这次是轻装简行，只有一队护卫和几个贴身的奴仆然后就是李思随行了。来之前他还思量着要不要带着妹妹一起来，皇帝一句话打消了他念头“你妹妹肯定又跑到后宫找公主叙旧去了。”

 

李思只好作罢，要说起他这个妹妹也是有意思，脾气跟个男孩子一样，从不见她把心思放在穿衣打扮上，却跟喜好红妆的公主一见如故。既然陛下默许，妹妹又喜欢，何乐而不为呢。

 

大致一个时辰不到，皇帝的仪仗抵达了碧川池附近的行宫。行宫门口看似并不怎么奢华，一个黑色牌匾上面“西山行宫”四个字，字体是隶属，落款红色的篆书印章是“碧心之印”四个字。匾额字体规矩又不沉闷，感觉带着几分柔美。李思与皇帝都是骑马前来，坐在马上看到匾额，李思不禁赞叹了几句：“这字写的好，清秀规整，又不乏坚实之感。题字之人恐怕也是个不俗之人。”

 

“李将军好眼力啊。”

 

仪仗跟在后面，皇帝的马与李思的马并排在石板路上慢慢前行，马蹄与石路碰撞出清脆的声音，周围草木围绕，鸟声不断。

 

“是某位名家的笔墨吗？”李思问。

 

“名家倒不是，”皇帝说，“有名也不见得就是好字。你猜猜？”

 

“那是陛下的亲友？”李思第一个想到了皇帝的弟弟，但是一想到那位王爷死的蹊跷悲惨，提到他怕是坏了陛下的好兴致，所以他随口说了个人，“小公主的笔墨？”

 

“小公主修养是不俗，”皇帝说，“但是风格迥异。不过有一点你猜对了，题字之人是位女子。”

 

“能让陛下把墨宝制成牌匾挂起来的女子恐怕不能有别人……”李思想到了去世多年的皇后，忽然闭嘴不语。

 

“怎么不说话了？”皇帝扭头看着慢了自己半步的李思说。

 

“臣猜不出来啊。”

 

“你猜到了，” 皇帝看着李思若有所思地说，“既然你不愿意说，也罢，跟上朕。”皇帝轻抽两下坐骑，马儿远远地落下了李思往前方疾驰而去。

 

 

君臣二人双双下马，此时他们来到了行宫深处。仆人牵走马匹，皇帝依旧与李思并行，仆人们在他们身后不远处跟随着。

 

李思环顾四周，这里与皇宫的富丽堂皇不同，被树丛围绕的建筑，风格更多的是素雅内敛。某些门口的小石墩甚至带有明显的磨损痕迹。皇帝带着李思往院落深处走，穿过一个长廊拐过一扇月亮门，他们停在一处内院门前。李思抬眼看去，院子的匾额上写的“碧川池”三个字与之前看到的“西山行宫”四个字风格颇为一致，想必这里就是目的地了。李思低头欣赏门口的荷花莲蓬造型的石墩之际，皇帝已经推门进去。他连忙跟上，只见不大的院落当中，一位身着白色衣裙的女子半跪在中央，她身后两位同样衣着的侍女也一同跪着。

 

“恭迎圣驾。”领头的女子说道。

 

皇帝上前两步，亲自扶起了说话的女子，身后的侍女也一并起身。此时李思才看清她的长相，细眉圆眼，翘鼻子，年龄看似已过中年，相貌平和沉稳。

 

“这里清净远离皇宫，就不必行什么君臣大礼了。”皇帝说着看向李思，“今天朕带来了一位客人，你为他把把脉，看他需要怎样调理。”

 

听到把脉二字，李思不解，问道：“陛下不是说赏花喝酒吗？怎么又是看郎中，这两天没干别的净是把脉了，搞得臣跟个病秧子似的。”

 

“你不要着急啊，赏花喝酒不假，只是还有个消遣。”皇帝笑着说。

 

“什么消遣？看郎中喝药也是消遣？”

 

“噗嗤——”年长的白衣女子被李思的话逗笑了，她接过李思的疑问说，“不知将军进门前是否看过门上的匾额。”

 

“看过，”李思看向白衣女子，“碧川池”

 

女子笑而不语看着李思，后者恍然大悟，“难不成泡澡吗？”

 

“正是。”女子回答，“而且是药浴，所以需要小女子为将军把脉，好给您开个方子。”

 

“好啦好啦，朕不跟你这个粗人啰嗦了，先去更衣了，一会儿后院见。”皇帝说罢往里走留下李思跟女子在院中。

 

“将军这边请，”女子刚要转身，李思忽然叫住她。

 

“姑娘怎知我是武官？”他眯起眼睛有些警觉地打量着眼前的这个女人，“陛下之前跟你提过我吗？”李思今天并没有穿着甲胄也没有配备兵器，他只是一身紫色长跑，腰间束着一条简单的腰带。

 

“没提过，我也是今天才见过将军的面。”女子停下脚步，回答李思的问话，“将军身上一股习武之人的气质是很明显的，还有您跟陛下说话的方式，想必不是官居高位就是与陛下很熟识的人，所以小女子猜测，您是位武官，官居三品之上。还有您左边手臂好像不敢大幅度动作，怕是受过伤还没痊愈。”

 

被人说中了八九分的李思有些不自在，他皱皱眉头说，“看来我是恭敬不如从命了？姑娘厉害啊。”

 

“将军过奖，”女子做了一个请的手势，“快随我更衣吧，别让陛下等急了。”

 

 

李思更衣把脉之后，随白衣女子来到后庭，院落也跟别的院落没什么不同倒是比前院大了不少，只是大部分被竹林占据，似有氤氲水汽从丛中一条窄路飘出。白衣女子前方带路，李思随她往林中去，走过几部步过竹林，又是一片开阔地。一对鸳鸯水池占据一边，另一边是木头搭建的凉亭，亭下一只圆形石桌配着四个白瓷墩子。皇帝就坐在一只墩子上在看一本书。李思几步走到皇帝身边，说：“陛下看的什么书？”

“神仙鬼怪传说。”皇帝放下书说，“李思，坐吧。”

“是。”李思恭敬地坐在皇帝身边。

皇帝挥挥手，下人全部退下。他拿起桌上的茶壶给自己和李思各斟了一杯茶，李思慌忙要起身谢恩，皇帝抬手轻按他的肩膀，说：“不必再拘泥那些繁文缛节。”

“谢陛下。”他还是抬手行了个礼，接过茶杯，抿了一口茶水。

“行了，别陛下陛下的，叫我睿郎便是。”

李思端着茶杯笑道，“臣可不敢这么称呼陛下，还是称呼您陛下吧。”

“随你。”皇帝推开书本，把一直长方形小木盘推到李思跟前。

木盘正好容下两支瓷器。一个矮胖如3岁幼童拳头大小的白色瓷罐，上口同色的瓷盖子封着，罐身贴着一条红纸，上书“金疮药”三个字。还有一个只淡粉色瓷瓶，口封木塞，没有标签。

“郑太医配的药，专治刀剑斧伤，效果奇佳。”皇帝说着把白色的小瓷罐拿出来，打开盖子举到李思跟前。

“郑太医？”李思接过瓷罐闻了闻，“刚才那位白衣女子吗？”看着几分眼熟这半句话李思咽了回去。

皇帝点点头。

“她看人挺准，猜出我是武官。”李思放下瓷罐，退去宽松的缎袍解开覆盖伤处的绷带，露出布满新旧伤痕的上身。一只手从李思手里敞口的药罐里面蘸出一块药膏，李思看着那只手指按到了他左肩的伤口上推着药膏在红肿的伤处来回涂抹。李思感到一丝凉飕飕的舒缓之感，他闭上眼睛，放任着这只手抚摸着自己。手指缓慢的在伤口的周围摩擦，由上至下移到了锁骨的位置时手指上的药膏已经摸净。

李思睁开眼睛，看着身侧的皇帝。他与自己一样一身宽松的缎袍，只是发髻已经散开。刚要抬手拆发髻，皇帝按下他的手臂，往他身后挪动半步，白皙修长的手指在发髻上拽弄几下发带，抽掉了蛇形银簪，李思的青丝也披散下来。

“再见君容，青丝染白霜……”皇帝看着青丝中的几根白发怜惜地说。

 

“一切皆为陛下。”李思的手攀上皇帝的手，他将一个轻吻落在白皙修长的手指上。

皇帝慢慢抽回手指，又从白瓷罐中蘸取一小块药膏，这次他涂在了一处旧伤疤上，位于李思左胸。

“这里是旧伤。”李思看着那只手在他胸口处缓慢地揉捏，虽说是旧伤但因是毒箭且曾伤及肺腑的缘故，每每遇到阴雨雪天偶尔还是会胸闷干咳。要说这特制药膏确实神奇，只是在胸口涂抹就让他觉得好像喝过雪梨百合汤一样滋润舒爽。

“怎叫浪费？”皇帝佯装温怒的口气说，“这一毒箭，险些损我一员良将。同扎进我心别无二致！”

“臣挺过来了。”李思耳语般回答。

“哼，你不说我还忘了。”皇帝继续板着脸，“若不是我来北关军营看你，你早就一命归天了吧，居然下令不许你妹子救你。”

“陛下原来这般小肚鸡肠，哈哈。”李思闭眼轻笑，“这么久了还放不下。”

“你若不在了，我会很难过的。”皇帝停下摩擦李思胸口的手，他双手撩开李思的青丝附身，在他粉色的薄唇上轻吻了一下。

“要不臣给陛下生个皇子吧，即便是不在了还有个孩子挂念着。”

皇帝楞了一下，然后哈哈大笑，“哈哈哈哈哈，你个李思真会说笑，这么不吉利的话也要我笑出声来，哈哈哈哈哈，哪有男人生孩子的道理。你若真能生出个一男半女来，叫后宫嫔妃们还有何颜面见我，干脆都遣散回家去罢了，哈哈哈哈哈。”皇帝靠着身边的石桌笑得直不起腰来。

 

李思利落地将先前藏于掌中的一粒药丸悄悄吞下，随后抖落掉宽松的袍子，遒劲之身不着一缕。

“臣只盼国运昌盛，陛下千秋万代。”李思靠近笑得还没回过神的皇帝，慢慢解开皇帝长袍的系带，垂顺丝滑的织物在他轻弹间堆落一边。

皇帝又蘸取一点药膏在李思侧腹的新伤上涂抹，李思双臂围绕着矮了自己半头人的人，脸贴在那人的脖颈处呢喃：“陛下恩准吗？赐给臣一个孩子如何？”他觉得药物的清凉感好像从侧腹到了两腿间，那只白皙的手在他隐秘脆弱地方轻轻的继续揉捏。

皇帝依旧觉得李思的玩笑有趣，他轻笑一声说，“今天不谈国事如何？”，皇帝抽离双手，拿起粉色细口的瓷瓶，倒进手掌一捧油膏，接着轻轻揉捏。“你刚才吞下了什么东西？”  
虽然动作隐秘可还是没有逃过皇帝的眼睛。李思用一声弱不可闻的呻吟回答了皇帝的话，他觉得腿间的凉意逐渐退去，热度逐渐攀升。温泉的湿热水汽撩拨着他身上每一寸肌肤上的每一根毛发。腿间被触摸的地方硬挺了起来，他想要更多的，更深的包围。他渴望着释放可又对此时的感觉依依不舍。

 

“叫我睿郎。”皇帝在他耳边轻语，这声调绵软如温泉飘散过来的水汽吹进他的耳朵。

 

“睿郎……”

 

“睿郎……”

 

（闪回）

 

一年又十一个月前，李思奉命回老家休假。说起家这个词，从军多年的李思似乎有些淡漠，年轻时跟随父亲兄妹四处征战早已习惯了漂泊的日子，家对于他来说只是个词汇而已。尤其在父亲战死，生母病逝之后，他更是很少回来。他牵着马匹立于自家门前，盯着“将军府”的匾额只是觉得陌生，这是父亲的府邸和封地，现在由他和哥哥继承。

 

随着门栓哐啷啷的响动，木门吱呀呀地打开。一位身着青长袍花白头发的老者从门里走了出来，他迈出大门，与门前站立着的李思面面相觑。李思嘴角上扬笑容逐渐扩大。老人弓着背眯着眼，想说又不敢说地嘴唇一个劲蠕动。

 

“老孙。”李思轻声开口。

 

“二少爷！”老者几步快走过去，抬手揽过李思的手臂上下打量着他，“真是你啊，不是我老眼昏花，认错了？”老头子说着声音颤抖起来。

 

“是我，老孙。你这两年可好啊，身体还行？”

 

“还说的过去，不行也得行啊。”孙管家拿袖子擦了擦眼角说。

 

“辛苦你了，老孙。”李思随着老管家往门里走。

 

“辛苦到没有，只是你跟大少爷和小姐这几年都不常回家来，就留下我跟老婆子俩人住着这个大宅子，太寂寞啊。每每边疆战事一起，我跟老婆子就去镇子里的观音庙烧香，保佑你们平安归来。”说到此处孙管家鼻子酸酸的。

 

 

马匹行囊都被下人拿去安置之后，李思随孙管家来到外院的堂屋，二人落座。

 

 

“平安就好，总算回来一位当家的。”孙管家说，“大少爷和小姐还都挺好啊？”

 

李思：“都好。”

 

孙管家：“平安就好，二少爷这趟回来住多久啊。”

 

李思：“大致能住一个月吧。”

 

“一个月，可是够长了！”孙管家高兴地说，“我一会儿就跟老婆子说，让她今晚多做几个拿手菜，拿出老爷在世时候珍藏的佳酿，咱们来个一醉方休，哈哈！”

 

“孙夫人的手艺我是许久没尝到了，还别说，挺馋的。”李思不好意思地笑了笑，“只是这酒，就免了吧。”

 

“那哪儿行，”孙管家不依不饶地说，“咱们李家各个都是杀敌勇猛海量过人的真汉子，连小姐都不逊色。二少爷好不容易回来一趟怎能缺了美酒。”

 

“不是我要扫兴，”李思皱皱眉头，“近两个月不可沾酒。”

 

“怎么，少爷您戒酒了？”老孙想了想说，“不对，莫不是……病中？”

 

李思点点头。

 

“哎……”我说皇帝怎么舍得放你回家呢，“二少爷您这是怎么了，要不要我请来郎中给您看看？”

 

“不碍事了，已经熬过去一个月了，再过一个月就没事了，只要不沾酒就好。”李思想含含糊糊地对付过去老孙的疑问，他不想告诉这位善良的老人自己曾经中了敌军的毒箭险些命丧黄泉。

 

孙管家忽然不说话了，他若有所思地看着李思一会儿说，“你是不是中毒了，不敢喝酒是怕残毒未净损伤脏器？”

 

被拆穿的李思只好实话实说，“左胸中毒箭一只。”

 

“真的！”老孙惊的从椅子上跳起来，“什么时候的事情？”

 

李思：“一个多月前。”

 

“哎呀，我说一个多月前我一个劲的上火，看了好几个郎中都不见好，原来是出了大事儿了！”老孙后怕地说，“幸好我去观音庙求了菩萨，多亏菩萨保佑啊！”

 

“老孙，你莫急嘛，”李思起来劝慰老人，“都熬过去了，没事了。”

 

管家：“真的没事了？”

 

李思：“没事了。

 

“哎……”孙管家叹口气，“不管怎样，回家就好。这几日你就什么都不要想，好好游山玩水便是。”

 

李思确实听取了孙管家的建议，回家已经十来天，除了吃饭睡觉，就是偶尔访友闲聊，日子倒也过得轻松自在。今天早饭过后，李思一个人骑着马溜达到镇上，想着置办些家乡特产带给陛下尝尝鲜，可是不巧，镇上的酒铺居然关了门。他向边上的店铺打听到，原来老板娶妻已有四、五年却一直没有孩子，今天正逢赶集上香的日子，两口子去北山娘娘庙求子去了。反正也不是急事，既然听说北山有集市去逛逛也无妨。李思调转马头奔往北山。越是往北去，人头攒动越甚。李思下马步行，他已经很久没有这么惬意地在人群中自在的闲逛了。不用提防紧随的追兵，不用时刻防备着刀枪冷箭，不用身负重甲。只有来往的普通百姓，男男女女红裙绿袄，置身其中轻松惬意。

李思信步到一座小庙前，周围摆着几个卖香烛的摊位，门庭若市。他观察了一阵，似乎进出的只见女子没有男人，有些人甚至还上了些年纪。看到两边的对联：  
上联:无求千年难得子  
下联:暗祷一日便生儿  
横批:有求必应

李思静立路边思绪回到了一个月前与皇帝的对话，他曾问及陛下为何没有再生得一男半女。皇帝说自己不近女色多年，哪里生得了子嗣。国无储君，江山终究不稳，自己要是也能生孩子就好了，想到这里，他被自己的奇怪想法逗笑了，不禁摇摇头，牵着马儿离开了庙宇门前。

 

回程时日头已半隐山头，但是天色尚可，李思估摸着骑马慢行也应该能在天黑前赶回家门。所以他走的不紧不慢。晚春的路旁，绿叶早已爬满枝头。隐身其间的鸟儿偶尔鸣叫的声音回荡在耳畔。暖风扫过面颊，带来一阵阵不知名的花香。李思深吸一口气，缓缓地呼出，暂且享受下这闲情也未尝不可。

 

“李将军，慢走。”一个略低沉的女子声音忽然想起。

 

李思勒住马儿，回头看去，只见绿草紫花，不见人影。待他回过头来，见一位身着白色纱衣的女子立于马头前面三四尺远处。

 

李思勒紧缰绳后退几步，腾出一只手来握在剑柄上。“姑娘有何贵干？”李思说着上下打量这女子：他眉眼清秀端庄，看起来也像是过了鲁莽稚气的年龄，怎么就忽然挡在了他的马头前？还有她怎么知道我的姓氏？

 

“李将军刚才许愿‘国无储君，江山终究不稳，自己要是也能生孩子就好了’，我没说错吧？”白衣女子不紧不慢地说道。

 

她居然会读心！李思不禁警觉起来，他把宝剑拔出剑鞘两寸，时刻提防着。

 

“将军莫要动杀气。”女子泰然道，“我是来实现心愿的。”女子摊开手掌，一只圆形袖珍紫檀木盒现于掌心，女子挥动衣袖，木盒眨眼间到了李思手上。

 

李思惊诧地看着木盒说到，“你是何方神圣？”

 

“将军知道我是谁，”女子说，“方才你还牵着马在庙门口来着。”

 

李思一愣没再追问，看着手中的物件问：“盒中何物？”

 

女子：“盒中丹药一粒，服下此药之人三日内行房事必定可怀男胎。”

 

李思：“只是这男方已多年不近女色，如何怀孕？”

女子：“无论男女，吃下丹药就可怀孕。”

“天下居然有男人怀孕这等奇事？”李思觉得不可思议。

女子：“只要心诚，凡事都能。”

 

李思又觉得好笑：“只是这男子怀孕要如何生出......”

“这件事将军就不用担心了，车到山前必有路。”女子脚下忽然泛出一朵祥云，连人带云一并升上高空没了踪影。

 

（闪回结束）

 

刚才一阵翻云覆雨之后，君臣二人泡在温泉池中。原本两个池子都放满了水撒好了配药或香料，但是李思为了就和皇帝干脆二人都泡在了飘满花瓣的这边。李思靠在池子边长发飘在水中，肩膀以下都没在花瓣下面。皇帝靠在他身旁，手揽着他的腰，向来以威严和高傲面对世人的一国之君，此时却慵懒地靠在他的怀里，看到这样的陛下，李思笑了。

一声嗤笑似乎惊扰了闭目养神的皇帝，他为睁开眼睛看着笑吟吟的李思问：“你笑什么？”

“臣笑陛下的样子。”李思说，“甚是可爱。”

皇帝没有说话，只是往李思怀里钻了钻继续小憩。

“陛下不要睡着了，会呛水的。”李思搂着皇帝的手臂往上抬了抬。

“有你在呢，我不怕。”皇帝懒懒地说。

李思：“陛下真的没想过再生个孩子吗？恐怕丞相会揪着陛下膝下无子这件事做文章。”

“那个老狐狸想兴风作浪不是一天两天了，即便朕有100个儿子他也能找到空子钻。”皇帝的一只手在水下抚摸着李思的新伤口，“你不要在水里泡久了，金疮药要是泡没了怕是伤口要感染？”

李思：“臣要是能给陛下生一个王子，多少能堵住他的嘴。”

“一个笑话来回说就不好笑了。”皇帝还是笑了下。

李思：“臣没说笑，刚才臣吃的仙丹就是可以让男人怀孕的。”

听闻此言皇帝忽然睁开眼睛，他端详李思的俊脸不解地问：“你...当真是...？”

李思点点头：“吃下仙丹三日内，行房事，就会怀孕，必定是个王子。”

皇帝吃惊地站了起来，李思也随着皇帝起身。

皇帝：“三日之内......必定？”

李思点点头。

皇帝的表情从吃惊转为惊喜，他一会儿坐下一会儿又站起来有些不知所措，忽然间他想到了什么，又皱着眉头问：“可是，这孩子要怎么...生出来？”

“送我仙丹的仙姑说，车到山前必有路。”李思想了想，“大不了把臣的肚子剖开取出来不就得了。”

“什么？！”皇帝被后半句吓得一哆嗦，赶紧贴过来，搂着李思略微有些圆润的肚腩说：“不妥不妥！这女子生产都是要到鬼门关走一遭的，这男人生......该如何是好啊？”

“陛下莫慌张，”李思神秘地笑了笑，“也许郑医生有妙招。”

“何以见得？”皇帝仍旧爱惜地搂着李思的肚子问。

“她与我送仙丹的仙姑有几分相似。”

皇帝：“真的？你是说郑医生，也许是......”

李思点点头。

皇帝把李思慢慢拽过来，同他一起坐在竹榻上，“能不能跟我说说，这仙丹你是怎么得来的？”

李思：“陛下还记得两年前臣重伤之后，陛下恩准臣回老家休养一个月吗？就是那个时候，臣得到了仙丹。”

皇帝：“只是仙姑为何无缘无故地送你这般奇特的仙丹呢？”

李思：“开始我也觉得奇怪后来才想起，臣在送子娘娘庙前默念陛下膝下无儿来着...”

“所以，送子娘娘真就给我总了个儿子？”皇帝又俯下身来仔仔细细摸着李思的肚子，其实跟以前也没什么不同。

皇帝：“可你为何不把仙丹给我，我让随便哪个妃子吃下去不就罢了。”

李思：“敢问陛下，这几年有几位娘娘有幸得宠？”

皇帝叹了口气，笑笑说，“所以你擅自做主，吃了仙丹。”

“陛下要不要再战几个回合？”李思笑着探过身去在皇帝身边耳语道。

皇帝看着李思，忽然语重心长道；“如若你真能有孕，这便是天意不绝我冯家之后。如若不能，也是天意。不用再来了。”

李思：“陛下，可是......”

皇帝摆摆手道：“你能这么做，我很欣慰。可是，一想到你又要受苦受罪。我心里真的不好受。”

李思：“臣为陛下赴汤蹈火在所不辞。”

皇帝：“我知道，这句话从你嘴里说出来都是真心的，只是我......”

“睿郎不要再担心了，一切都会好的。”李思用一个吻堵住了皇帝后面的话。

 

 

自从回了帝都已有四天，四天里李思和李笑互相都没怎么见面。直到第四天，他们二人才回到都城的将军府。可巧了，俩人都在中午抵达门口。

李笑是骑马回府的，到了门口只见五辆马车从门口一直排到胡同外面，排在头里的是一辆载客的篷车，后面四辆车都是载货的。谁竟敢把马车堵在将军府门口，李笑下马想去查看却间李思从头里的车里下来，他一身墨蓝色丝织暗花缎袍，腰上松松垮垮地系着一条皮质镶玉的腰带，脸上挂着比今日晴朗天空灿烂百倍的笑容。

 

“衣服挺好看啊。”李笑上下打量着哥哥说，“什么事儿这么高兴，陛下又赏赐你什么奇珍异宝了，还是吃了蜜蜂屎了？”

李思翠色的瞳仁往上翻了翻，给自己的妹妹一个白眼：“你一个没出阁的姑娘家，说话怎么这么不中听。陛下赏赐了我四车绝世宝剑，我一个也不给你。”

“我一个没出阁的姑娘家，成天跟一群臭男人混，你还好意思说我？”李笑回嘴道，“不给我就抢一把，哼！”

李思眨眨眼似乎有些理亏，“好了，不跟你贫嘴了。先回家再说吧。”李思嘱咐下人往府里搬运货物，之后就随妹妹一起进了自家府邸。

兄妹二人进了书房，李思落座在条案后，李笑交给他一只卷轴，明黄色。李思一眼就看出是道圣旨，他打开卷轴平铺在条案上看了看，圣旨大致内容：李笑升职为北关军营总统领，代替李思任节度使一职。

李思把圣旨卷起还给妹妹，笑了笑：“恭喜小妹高升了。”

“我代替了你的官职，你不生气吗？”李笑问，“那皇帝又是怎么安排你的呢？”

“我嘛......”李思晃晃脑袋说，“先在京城休养一段再说咯。”

“休养？”李笑走到哥哥身边，上下左右的看了一圈，说道：“什么休养，安胎不成？”

李思咯咯咯地笑了起来：“你个黄花大闺女家家的，懂什么叫安胎？”

“你怎么知道我是黄花大闺女，我......”李笑发现自己失言了赶紧闭嘴。

“怎么？”李思收起笑脸看着妹妹问，“你难道已经？”李思叹口气，“都怪我，光顾着忙于军务，耽误了你的终身大事。”

李笑：“不，没有。二哥你想多了。”

“哪家的混小子，不敢来见我吗？是北关军营里的还是这都城里的人？”李思看起来有些生气。

“不是什么混小子。”李笑略微有些不好意思，她这张毫无表情的脸怎么也瞒不过李思的眼睛。

李思：“富家少爷？”

李笑：“不是少爷。”

李思：“王公大臣？”

李笑：“不是。”

李思：“市井之徒？”

李笑：“实际上不是男人。”

李思开始没明白妹妹的话，之后才恍然大悟。他瞪大眼睛，从条案后起身，看着妹妹说，“你......你！”

“我断然不会挺着大肚子找你哭哭啼啼的，所以就省了这份瞎操心吧。”李笑说罢看着哥哥被他噎的一脸不爽的表情，心中不禁一阵窃喜。

 

李思座回紫檀木椅里，叹口气说：“咱们这一家子兄妹三人，算是被皇帝攥的死死的了。”

李笑：“哥哥你这话什么意思？”

李思：“大哥跟小王爷，我跟皇帝，你跟公主......”

“你怎么...我可没说是公主!”李笑脸上更不自在了，“还有小王爷不是死了吗？”

“小王爷只是生死不明而已，从未找到尸首。”李思狡黠一笑，“至于你跟公主嘛，你刚才自己承认的嘛，你喜欢上了女人啊，三天两头往公主那里跑，你觉得能瞒的了我几时？”

“好吧，待会练剑我让你几招。”李笑赶紧转移话题。

李思：“反正你3日后启程，不如咱们明天去找张乔伊练剑如何？顺道看看他的铺子里有什么顺手的兵器盔甲。”

李笑：“行啊，你请客，反正皇帝赏赐了你四车金银珠宝呢。”


	3. Chapter 3

翌日，兄妹二人来到张乔伊的铺子。

“稀客，稀客啊！”还没进门，张老板就出门迎接，“这是什么风，把二位将军吹到我这个小店来了？”

“你知道我要来吗？”李四笑吟吟地说，看到张乔伊这位好友，总是让他心情舒畅。

“那倒不是，”张老板道：“可巧我要出门，才遇到你们二位。” 

李思：“乔伊兄要出门啊，要不我们改日？”

“择日不如撞日，”张老板说，“既然来了，就请吧。我也没什么要紧事。”

 

 

恭敬不如从命，李思兄妹二人随张老板进到店铺。他们并未在前店停留，张老板带着二人往后堂走，穿过前厅来到一处幽静小院里。张老板唤来学徒给二人沏上热茶。

 

“今日二位将军想看些什么样的兵器啊。”

 

“我想送我妹子一样好点的兵器，不知道张老板最近有没有淘到什么稀有货色。”李思说。

 

“有是有，就是…”张乔伊顿了顿，“贵了点。”

 

“你只管拿来便是，我看看也不会把你的宝贝看坏。”李笑倒是急躁起来。

 

“将军说的是，小人这就去拿。”张老板说罢转身进屋去了。

 

“你可真大方，”李思冲着妹妹撇撇嘴，“要是贵的咱们买不起我看你怎么下来台。”

 

“要真是下不来台也是二哥你啊。”李笑瞟了一眼李思说，“刚才谁说要送妹妹一件好兵器的。”

 

不多一会儿，张老板抱着一只枣红色长条木匣子出来。他把木匣子放到兄妹二人落座的石头桌子上。李思端详了会儿木匣子，大概三尺来长，四寸来宽，三寸来厚。张老板做了一个请的手势。李思打开盒子，里面一只通体乌黑的宝剑静卧其中。

李思拿起宝剑端详，剑首一朵黑色祥云内嵌金色，剑柄包裹黑色的凤凰羽毛纹饰，护手则是一只侧头展翅的黑色凤凰，红色石榴石镶嵌作为眼睛，翘起的翅膀把剑柄和健身隔离开。剑鞘黑色乌木细致打磨而成，鞘口、附耳、鞘末都是乌黑的金属伴有金色嵌入。他拔出宝剑3寸，剑身同样乌黑自带螺旋花纹。

 

“好漂亮的兵器。”李笑忍不住感叹，她上前一步，从李思手里拿下宝剑，唰地一下抽出剑身，艳阳下，它折射出冷峻的寒光。

 

李思被宝剑的寒光闪的有些眩晕，他揉揉太阳穴，对于妹妹见到好兵器就忘乎所以的样子他略感头疼。看来今天这个价是不好砍了……

 

“付钱之前，试试总可以吧？”李笑握着宝剑对张老板说。

 

“当然当然。”张老板笑的一脸志在必得，“小店今天早上刚好去集市买了一条羊腿，要不李笑将军就帮小人切了，好方便小人晚上吃炖肉。”张老板转身奔厨房去。

 

“我说过要付钱了吗？”李思扶着额头说，“你都不问问这把剑几两银子？说不定得金子换吧？”

 

“送妹妹一件像样的兵器，得破费破费嘛。”李笑挑挑眉毛。

 

张老板抱来一只羊腿，用绳子拴在院里的歪脖树上，说：“李笑将军请试。”

 

李笑来到倒挂的羊腿前，定定神运运气，挥剑砍去。直觉没费吹灰之力，羊腿就分为两截，一截仍悬于树枝上，一截已经落地。

 

“好剑！”李笑小声感叹着，“真是毫不费力。二哥，你来试试吗？”李笑冲着李思说，“我觉得比陛下赏赐你的那把还省力。”

 

李思摇摇头，对着张老板说，“请问，这把剑几两银子？”

 

“银子怕是不行。”张老板笑笑说，“得金子换。”

 

李思：“几两金子？”

 

张老板抬起一只手，五个手指头都伸了出来。

 

“五两黄金？”李笑惊叹。

 

张老板点点头。

 

李思摇摇头说：“剑倒是好剑只是这个价…咱们也算是私交不短了，乔伊兄弟可不要趁火打劫啊，看着我妹子喜欢你不会坐地起价吧？”

 

“李将军言重了，”张老板说，“小店不敢坑蒙将军，只是这把剑是有来头的。”

 

李思：“哦？说来听听。”

 

张老板；“二位将军可曾听说过一位叫韩默的铸剑师？”

 

李笑摇摇头。

 

李思瞪大了眼睛说：“你是说那位隐居南边云冈山，对求剑之人苛刻挑剔的铸剑师翰默吗？”

 

“正是此人！”张乔伊点头道，“我可是登门五次，耗时2年才求来了这把镇店之宝啊。求到这把剑之后我视若珍宝一只未曾给人展示过。只因跟李将军私交情深，小人才会把这宝贝拿来给二位展示。所以…”张老板笑了笑，“五两黄金，真的是一个钱也不能少了。”

 

根据李思对张乔伊的了解，他是个利字当头的生意人不假，但也不是个信口雌黄的骗子。这把剑他是要定了，只是觉得就这么顺顺当当的买下来有些无趣。他要逗逗自己这位不爱笑的妹妹，谁让她刚才一个劲损她二哥呢。

 

“东西是真的好东西。”李思从石桌边起身，来到妹妹身边抬手戳戳她的肩膀，“不过…还是再看看别样的吧。”

 

“哥——！”李笑皱着眉头，双手握着宝剑，有些不高兴地回头对着李思说。

 

“怎么，”李思看着妹妹不甘心的样子觉得好笑，他忍者笑说，“你看上这把剑了？”

 

“你答应我了！”李笑看起来不想让步的样子。

 

“是吗？”李思摆出斟酌的样子，“我可没答应要拿五两黄金换一把剑啊。”

 

李笑嘴巴撅了起来，气鼓鼓地把宝剑归鞘交给张老板。看到妹妹这幅样子，李思忍不住笑出声，“噗嗤——，不过有个条件，你达到了我就买给你。”

 

李笑：“什么条件？”

 

“赢我3局！”李思笑容咧的更大了，“怎样？”

 

张老板手疾眼快地拿来两把样式普通的宝剑，交给兄妹二人。李四掂量着手里的剑看了看，是没开锋的，他抬眼对张老板说：“你可以给我妹子换一把开锋的剑。我用这把就行。”

“二哥不怕我把你御赐的缎袍挑破吗？”李笑换过开锋的宝剑，逗趣地跟哥哥说，“还有你的发簪、腰带，不怕我一并去了它们，陛下怪罪你？”

李思穿的还是昨天那一身墨蓝色丝织暗花缎袍，他低头卡看自己松垮的腰带笑嘻嘻地说：“本帅不怕。看剑！”

李思一个箭步，宝剑笔直刺向李笑左边，女将军一个躲闪格挡掉了这一剑，紧接着李笑的剑尖冲着李思的腰带而去。李思只觉得侧腰一阵疾风，似乎什么东西掉落了。他退后几步低头看去，只见地上多了一条腰带正是自己腰间那个。

“一局。”李笑得意的说。

李思摇摇头，他觉得自己似乎反应慢了半拍，这不合理，这招他并没有想要让着妹妹，自己到底出了什么问题？

也许自己真要被妹妹搞得下不来台了？

“还有两局呢。”李思慢悠悠地说，紧接着一个闪身，他侧面出击奔着李笑的发带而去。

李笑低头躲闪也刺向李思的身侧。只听“刺啦——”一声微弱的布料撕扯声音，紧接着“哐啷啷”一只宝剑应声掉地。李笑与店老板循声望去，看见李思双手撑地，一个劲的像是犯恶心，宝剑仍在不远处。

“呕——呕——”李思呕了两下什么也没吐出来，恐怕是早上没有吃饭的缘故吧。“好了好了，我认输，第三局直接算你赢我。”

李思从地上爬起来拍拍身上的土，果断掏出五两黄金的银票拍在张老板手里。

“李将军果真有备而来啊。”张老板乐开了花。

“今日我们二人还有别的事情要忙，先告辞。”李思说罢拽着妹妹离开了兵器铺子。李笑被哥哥的干脆劲弄的有点懵圈子。待兄妹二人已经骑上马往将军折返的时候，李笑问哥哥：“你刚才是让了我一招吗？”

“算是吧。”李思应付着。

“还是你身体不舒服。”李笑虽然不是什么细心的小女子但是某些端倪还是漫过不过她的眼睛。

李思：“算是吧。”

李笑还是觉得哥哥奇怪，等到了府邸，她终于忍不住，抓过李思的手腕摸了下脉。李思似笑非笑地看着妹妹那双秀气的黑眼睛瞪得老大都快要从眼眶里掉出来了。

“你，你，你！”李笑结巴了半天说不出话来。

“喜脉？”李思嘴角勾了勾。

李笑有些不敢相信自己的医术了，拿过哥哥的腕子又把了把脉，然后把李思的手“扔了回去”。

“陛下的？”李笑好像平复了心情。

李思默默点头。

“之前四天你跟陛下在一起......”李笑吞了半句看着哥哥。

李思默默点头。

李笑：“你是男儿身啊，怎么会？”

李思：“我求了仙丹。”

李笑点点头，慢慢地，她少有的勾起嘴角，红润的双唇瞬间张开露出一口白牙。她忍不住哈哈哈哈笑了起来，那声音在大家闺秀看来着实有些放肆。李笑笑得上气不接下气，她捂着肚子扶着书房的书架，快要瘫倒在地了。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈...... 哈哈哈哈我个黄花大闺女可是不懂什么叫安胎……哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……你得教教我......哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”

李思被妹妹笑的双颊泛红，他清清喉咙道：“小妹啊，地上凉，你赶紧起来吧。要不来了月事你要腹痛了。”

李笑对哥哥的嘲弄毫不理会，干脆趴在地上笑个痛快。李思坐到书案后，随手拿起一本册子翻看起来，还是等着妹妹笑够了再说话吧。

 

翻看了两页诗集，妹妹算是笑够了。李笑从地上起来，拍拍身上的土，清清喉咙说：“两日不见，当对你刮目相看啊。我说你什么时候求得仙，送子娘娘不成？”

李思放下书册点点头说：“中毒箭那次，陛下恩准我回家休养。”

“噗嗤——”李笑忍不住又笑了一声，“你就顺便找送子娘娘求个男胎？”

李思眨眨眼表示认可。

“可你要怎么把孩子生出来？”李笑忍不住问，“女人家就不用说了，可你是男儿身，你......你？”

“车到山前必有路。”李思从书案后起身，却被妹妹一把拽住衣袖。

“你......莫不是......只想保孩子的命吧？”李笑换上一脸严肃的表情看着哥哥，“别告诉我你没想过后果！”

李思被她看的略微不自在，他呼扇两下长睫毛,安抚地按着妹妹的手说，“妹妹你想哪里去了，我可是有神仙保佑的。”

 

翌日，皇宫中。

秋日早晨的阳光依旧明媚，只是微风已经带着十分明显的凉意了。皇帝下过早朝之后，在书房批阅奏章，没看过几页，就看见陶总管从外进来低声对他说：“李思将军求见。”

皇帝先是一怔，果断扔下手里的奏章说：“朕去书房里间等他。”

皇帝走到书房里间，坐在靠窗的塌上，端起炕桌上新沏的一杯茶刚要喝，李思从门口走进来，双膝跪地向陛下行礼。“李将军免礼。”皇帝说着挥手打发走下人，赐座给李思。李思起身谢恩，忽然觉得脚下一飘身子像是要往一边歪可巧有人服了他一把，他定睛看去，不是别人正是刚才端坐塌上的陛下。

“我不是跟你说过嘛，伤未痊愈就不要行礼了，”皇帝满眼责怪又关切的眼神看着李思说，“今日进宫来是不是想跟我杀一盘棋啊？”

“臣今日进宫想跟陛下禀告一件事。”李思站稳之后说，“只是......有些不太确定，还要陛下帮忙定夺。”

皇帝：“哦？到底什么事情，让向来雷厉风行的李将军也摸不着头脑啊？”

“臣.....好像有了。”李思说罢用求助的目光看着皇帝，看的陛下心里一阵阵爱怜。

 

“什么有了？”皇帝想了想才恍然大悟：“孩子吗？”

 

李思点点头。

“苍天有眼！苍天有眼！”皇帝激动的伸手摸着李思的肚子，那里面依旧软软的没有什么不同。

“陛下，”李思按着皇帝的手说，“还不确定，我只是有些反应。”

皇帝：“什么反应？”

李思：“呕吐和眩晕。”

“当初葛皇后怀小公主的时候也是这个反应，”皇帝喜色依旧，“我觉得八九不离十。”

李思：“还是找医术信得过的人确认下妥当。”

皇帝：“你的意思是，郑医生？”

李思点点头。

“来人啊。”皇帝一声唤，陶总管进到书房里间。

“摆驾西山行宫。”

君臣二人没有骑马，因为皇帝坚决不允许，所以启用了一辆宽敞舒适又低调的马车。抵达行宫时已近中午，一干人等先行得知了陛下要驾到，所以早早就在行宫门口候着了。皇帝带着李思直奔行宫内宅后院并召见来了郑医生。来前的路上皇帝一直都在思考该怎么对郑医生说明自己的来历，毕竟男人怀孕这种事情有些罕见，且难以开口。思来想去，皇帝决定还是先不提有孕的事情，让郑医生先摸摸脉再说。

“朕，今日召见郑医生，还是想请你给李将军把把脉。”坐在紫檀木椅皇帝对郑医生说着话又看了一眼坐在身边的李思，挥挥手褪去了多余的下人。

女医生没有多言，走到李思身边坐下，抬起纤细的手指在他手腕按了一会儿，又观观面向问了几句话之后起身来到皇帝身边，俯首道：“李将军身体十分健康没有任何病征。”

“之前他同朕说有头晕症状并伴有呕吐，这......”皇帝欲言又止，似乎对于医生的诊断不甚满意。

“那是因为将军已经怀有身孕。”女医生不紧不慢地说，“孕初期会有呕吐和眩晕的症状都属正常。因人而异，过1-2个月就会消失，但是有的人可能一直伴随到生产完毕。”

“郑医生确信是喜脉？”皇帝面露喜色问道。

郑医生：“确信无疑。”

皇帝已经笑得合不拢嘴了，他起身来到李思身边，更加爱怜地轻抚了一下李思的肚子，对郑医生说：“有劳郑医生了，请坐。”

女医生坐在一旁之后，皇帝继续说：“说来有些汗颜，并不是要难为郑医生，实在是有难言之隐。”

“陛下多虑了，”女医生说：“男人怀孕实属少见，陛下和李将军有所顾虑也是情理之中。”

“还有啊，”皇帝继续说，“这男人怀胎与女子有何不同小心注意之处，还得请教郑医生。”

 

“请教不敢。”女医生说：“其实也没什么不同，只是李将军是位武将肯定尚武好战，怕是得耐得住性子忍上几个安胎才行。”

“九个月还可以忍。”李思说，“再多两个月也无妨。”

“其实用不了九个月。”女医生说，“将军怀的是位天赋异禀的孩子，恐怕要早出来几个月。”

皇帝：“那倒是要多少时日啊？”

郑医生低头掐指一算，笑笑说：“至多五个月。”

“五个月？”李思和皇帝齐声问。

“五个月，”郑医生点点头。

“只是这一般女子都会怀孕9个月才会生产，那我怀九个月不会.....不会.....”李思没敢说出自己的顾虑，不过女医生已经明白了他的意思。

 

“陛下，李将军。二位不用担心，小女子会配出保胎调理的补药，保证胎儿会跟9个月的孩子一样健康。”

听到医生这样保证，二位才稍稍舒口气。但是有个疑问皇帝还是忍不住：“只是，还有一问。”

郑医生：“陛下请讲。”

皇帝：“这女子生产大家都知道是怎么一回事，只是这男人......”

“剖腹取子即可。”郑医生说的轻松自在，却吓坏了皇帝。

“这....这.....李将军的性命不能不保啊？！”皇帝再次心疼地摸着李思的肚子说。

郑医生：“陛下不要担心，剖腹取子前吃下回春丹即可保大人无恙。只是这回春丹不是我常备药品，需要练就4个多月才可制成。所以小女子从即刻起就要奔赴五湖四海采摘各路仙草为练就回春丹准备药材，尽量赶在将军临盆前制成丹药。”


	4. Chapter 4

帝都界外南边五十里，云冈山，远尘寺。

深秋时节的早间清冷萧瑟，由绿转红或是枯黄的叶片已经在角落里堆积了三两层。

“夫人，丞相到。”小丫鬟禀告过后退后几步。

独坐院中的一位白衣女子放下手中的竹简，目光所及之处一位老者缓缓走近。

“见过父亲。”

身着黑色丝缎袍的老者伸手扶起行礼的白衣女子，仔细端详了下，叹口气：“哎——，女儿近来气色不如前一段时日了，你这是有心事吧。”

“父亲这是明知故问。”女子柔声细气地说，“父亲公务缠身，今日怎么得空来看女儿？”

“今日不算太忙，所以来看看你。”丞相思忖片刻说，“李威......最近来找过你吗？”

提到这个名字，女子怔了怔说：“自打上次一面已经一年多没再见了，父亲怎么想起问这个？”

“毕竟他是的夫君啊，你不关心下他吗？”丞相关切地看着女儿问，“难不成你就这么孤苦无依的过完后半生吗？”

 

“我关心他有何用，他心里根本没我。”女子皱着眉头说。

“你是说他跟小王爷不清不楚的事情吗？”丞相说，“小王爷都死了有两年多了，都是过去的事情了。”

“父亲！”女子忽然看向丞相，“女儿出嫁前，父亲就知道李威跟小王爷的事情吧？”

丞相把目光落到墙角的落叶上，“你是女子他是男儿，你们就没有一点男女之情吗？哪怕给你自己生个一儿半女的，将来也是个依靠啊。小月，听爹爹一句劝，不要再揪着以前的事情不放了。”

 

此时匆匆跑来一个下人，在丞相耳边嘀咕的几句，他沟壑纵横的老脸褶子纠结了一下，打发走下人之后，又换上一副忧心忡忡的面容对女儿说：“为父有公务要处理，改日再来看你。”

“女儿送送父亲”

父女二人走到寺庙门口，女儿目送父亲骑马消失在小路尽头才转身回寺。还没进到大门里，差点撞进一个人的怀里。她连连后退几步，才看清来人的面目：浓眉下翠色的瞳仁冷若深秋的雨水。

 

“你来何事？”女子找回了矜持和冷漠，同父亲面前判若两人。

“来看看你啊，夫人。”他声音轻柔像是关切又像是嘲讽，“只准你父亲来不许我来吗？葛月。”

“我没请你。”葛月倒也冷冷地看着眼前的人，“李威将军。”

“一日夫妻百日恩啊，夫人。”李威嘴角往上挑了挑，俯到葛月耳边悄声说：“你我好歹也是有过夫妻之实的人啊，况且现在你我依旧是啊。”

葛月的脸忽然一红，扭头往寺门里扎进去，李威不紧不慢地迈着大步子三两下就赶上了葛月的步伐。

“你跟丞相都说了些什么呢，夫人？”李威在她耳边说，“是不是抱怨我好久没来看你了？”

葛月只顾往后院走，不想理会他。李威一个健步挡在了妻子前面，直接一把搂住了她，他看着她黑亮的瞳仁，雪白的面庞，粉嫩的双唇，似笑非笑地说：“夫人这么着急作什么？”

“父亲问我们多久没见面了，我说一年多！”她有些懊恼地看着自己的丈夫，挣脱不开他铁钳般的束缚，还有他那双翠绿色的眼睛，第一面就深深地烙印在她心里。这到底是不是个孽缘？她真的说不清。

“夫人记性真是差啊，咱们四个月前不是见过一面嘛。就在你的卧房，我们在一起好长时间啊，夫人呻吟的声音可真是好听......”李威抬手挡下了怀中人的一记耳光，力道适中地掐着她的手腕，欢笑地说，“四个月不见，夫人好似比从前更美艳了，啊？”

“放开我！”她使劲撑着让自己的身体与他有个间隔。

“夫人不要这般绝情啊。”李威嘴上不服气，但也松了手。

“我绝情吗？你当初娶我只是想看我爹爹的笑话吧？要不让我看你们家的笑话？哈！”

“是丞相来李家提亲的，夫人忘记了吗？你嫁过来没满一年就抛下我住进这深山寺院里，难道不是你绝情在先，夫人？”李威说着又要去拉葛月的手臂，他甚至都想好了如何对付她倔强的反抗，可是这次居然没有阻碍，他的夫人无力的倒进自己怀里昏了过去。

李威急急忙忙的把葛月抱进卧房，唤来老妈子和丫鬟伺候着。因为李家都是习武之人，所以自己也是懂些医术的。在为夫人宽衣解盖好被子之后，李威为夫人摸了摸脉，不禁一惊，他把夫人的贴身丫鬟唤了过来，冷着脸问：“夫人身上多久没来月事了？”

一个男人忽然问小丫头这么个私密问题，小丫鬟被问的一愣。

李威见状不耐烦起来：“你聋了不成，听不见我问你话吗？”

小丫鬟吓得跪地求饶：“将军息怒，婢子回将军的话，夫人有......有四个月没来月事了。”

李威听罢，挥手赶走丫鬟，迈步回了葛月的卧房。此时她已经缓过劲来，看到夫君进屋却又装作睡觉，只是装的不那么真。

 

“夫人~”李威拉长尾音唤了一声，凑到床边，趴在葛月的耳边柔声说：“夫人有了身孕为何不告诉我？”

“告诉你做什么？”

“夫人这话说的没道理啊，”他笑眯眯地说，“我是孩子的爹啊！”

“你跟那个人鬼混的时候怎么不想想你也会当爹？”葛月白了他一眼，把头转过去。

“夫人之前那么冷落我，我也没机会当爹啊。”李威可怜巴巴地说。

“还是我的不是了？”葛月说着觉得心中一股无名火，“你去花街柳巷寻欢的时候，就不是冷落我了？”

听到夫人语气里带上了哭腔，李威一把搂过葛月娇小的身子，低声说，“都是我不好，夫人揍我一顿算了。”

 

 

郊外，某私宅庭院深处，虽然外面一片萧瑟清冷却不耽误这里的月季花争相绽放。一位身着淡蓝色丝质长衫的人正立于花丛中，他弯腰手捧一朵艳粉色月季仔细地嗅着。忽然几尺外墙根处草丛异动。蓝衫人起身警觉地扫视一周，正当他要叫人之际，感觉一只手臂勒住了他的脖子另一只环过了他的腰，他试着动了下，一双手臂强劲有力地钳制住他动弹不得。

 

“我左边腰带有枚玉佩，能值几两银子，可赠与侠士。”

 

“哈哈”来人松开手臂，笑了起来，“你还真当我是溜门撬锁的小贼了不成，贝王爷？”

 

听到来人的声音，被叫做贝王爷的人翻了个白眼转过身去，只见一位身材魁梧眉清目秀的男子立于眼前，他一身黑灰色的紧身利索行头，上身是轻便甲胄。

 

“李威将军大驾光临怎么也不让下人通报一声啊，还偏偏走了个后门，”贝王爷看了一眼刚才异动的草丛处又说，“不对，你压根没走门。看来我这所偏宅得加强些警卫了，不然我这假死的幌子早晚让某个人戳破。”

 

李威翠色的眸子弯了下，上前几步躬身行礼道，“贝王爷一个人在院中闻花儿闻的忘了情，末将不敢叨扰啊。”

 

贝王爷笑了笑：“今天怎么想起到我这儿来了？”他靠近李威，鼻子抽动了两下，撇着嘴说：“刚在哪处花街柳巷留恋过？”他那张与当今陛下相仿的面容此刻一副不悦的表情。

 

“王爷说笑呢？”李威笑的更欢了，他抬手揽过矮了自己半头人儿的腰，“我一路从北面边关赶来都城，都没得空见过陛下就来找你了，你怎么能这么猜疑我呢，嗯？”

“那你还不赶紧见过陛下再来找我。”小王爷斜睨着他说，“耽搁了国事可是罪过啊。”

 

“王爷教诲的是。”李威收回手，转身要走。

 

“你还是个急脾气啊，说走就走。”小王爷真有些不高兴了，想要说些什么讥讽下李威，他眼睛转了转想到个事儿，“哎，我说你先别急。这会儿陛下恐怕不太方便。”

 

“啊，”李威转身，“怎么不方便？”

 

“你弟弟这几天来都在陛下左右陪着，”贝王爷顿了顿，“一般是午时到晚膳，有时还会留在皇宫过夜。现在都申时了，快到晚膳时间了。”

 

李威眨眨眼，表示有些无奈，说：“那就先陪陪王爷咯，明日再去找陛下。”

二人往屋里走，边走边聊着。

“我倒成了第二选项了。”贝王爷继续装不高兴，“不过我得提醒你，明天你要是听说了你弟弟的什么事情，可别惊的跳起来，在陛下面前失了将军风度啊。”

 

李威：“你这话什么意思？”

 

“没什么。”贝王爷勾勾嘴角说：“先去我卧房换身衣服吧，你这身几天没换洗了？刚才你搂着我一股子汗臭味熏死人了。”

 

“事儿真多，我媳妇都没嫌弃我汗臭味呢。”李威看着左前方的一颗梨树小声嘟囔了一句。

 

“你说什么？”

 

“我说里梨树开花了，真好看。”

 

“哪儿呢？”王爷顺着李威的目光望去，只见前方不远处梨树上已经缀满大大小小的果实，“真能胡扯，秋天开什么花应该结果才是。”贝王爷白了他一眼，又笑着说，“说起秋实，你弟弟倒还真是结了个果子。”

 

李威停下脚步，上下打量起眼前的人来，他眯着眼睛说，“自打我来你就绕着我弟弟欲言又止的，我弟弟到底怎么了？”

 

“李威将军莫急吗，进屋再说。”贝王爷吩咐下人打来热水伺候李威洗漱并卸掉甲胄后，二人坐在书房里品着一壶茶，有一句没一句地聊着不打紧的话。

 

“你的关子卖的差不多了，总可以告诉我是什么事情了吧？”李威端着茶杯，灰绿色的眼睛死死盯着对面的人，得不到答案死不罢休的样子。

 

贝王爷叫过屋里唯一的一个小丫鬟，对她低声吩咐几句小丫鬟关门出去了。

 

王爷给自己斟了一杯茶，端着杯子晃了晃，茶香四溢清爽宜人。

 

李威：“还要接着吊我胃口？”

 

王爷：“你弟弟怀孕了。”

 

“噗——嗤——”李威把刚喝到嘴里的茶水全喷了出来，幸好都喷到地上了。

 

“将军，”小王爷咧着嘴说，“品茶要慢慢来，也不能太大口。”

 

“你说什么？我妹妹怀孕了？哪个混蛋干的？老子剁了他的根!”李威把茶杯摔在红木桌的翡翠桌面上，瓷器与玉石的撞击声，脆生生的刺耳。

 

“你听错了吧，我没说你妹子有孕啊。”小王爷看起来甚是开心，李威怒气冲冠的样子在他看来真是可爱。

 

“那是谁？”

 

“你弟弟，李思。”

 

“太不像话了，堂堂男儿郎，他……”李威忽然觉得不对劲，“他……”不解地看着笑的树枝乱颤的小王爷说，“我弟弟，怀孕？！”

 

“正是。”小王干脆放声大笑起来，“你以为我说的是谁？哈哈哈哈哈哈，还有，你生气的样子真好看，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”

 

李威被小王爷笑的一阵阵脸红，以及他不太肯定自己耳朵听到的是否是真话，“你开这种玩笑是不是太无聊了，贝王爷？是不是我弟弟把谁家姑娘的肚子搞大了，你怕我难看啊？”

 

“我没开玩笑。”小王爷接着笑“哈哈哈哈哈哈，真的，你生气的时候更俊俏了，哈哈哈哈哈。”

 

“他是男儿郎！”李威坐回自己的椅子，“男的！”

 

小王爷：“我知道，跟你一样，男儿郎。”

 

李威：“你真不是骗我？”

 

“陛下亲口告诉我的。”小王爷算是笑够了，喘着大气说，“向我要些补品，我前天刚督办铺子里的下人去采买。”

 

“陛下……”李威似乎是明白了些什么，虽然事情仍旧有些不可思议，“陛下亲自……”

 

“你要当舅舅了，李威将军，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”小王爷又忍不住笑了起来。“真正的皇亲国戚哦，哈哈哈哈哈哈……”

 

此时小丫鬟端着一只紫檀托盘，上面一块看似织锦的物件搁在里面。王爷拿过托盘放在茶桌上，打发走下人。

 

“不可思议，这怎么……不行，我得见见李思去。”说着李威起身，小王爷拽住他的手臂，这个动作似乎扯动了他手臂上某处伤口，疼的他哎呦一下，又坐了回去。

 

“你干嘛？”

 

“去找李思啊。”

 

“不是跟你说过了么，他跟陛下在一起呢，你现在去不方便。”

 

李威拿起杯盏以茶代酒猛然灌了自己一杯。小王爷起身，走到他跟前，开始解他的衣带。

 

“这身衣服一股馊味，你居然能忍得了，还不赶紧扔了。”贝王爷手快，说罢解掉了他的外衣和衬衣，露出里面一件暗红色的肚兜。肚兜中间几只金线刺绣的蝴蝶翩翩起舞。小王爷看着肚兜，笑了，他轻抚着蝴蝶说：“没想到你这么喜欢这件，年初我送你那件孔雀织锦的你都不穿吗？”

 

“新衣服不如旧衣服穿着舒服。”李威的手盖住贝王爷的手说。

 

贝王爷起身，瞄到了李威肩头的一条刀伤，他俯身在伤口周围吻了一下，“抱歉刚才弄疼你了。”然后他从托盘里又拿出一件短袖衫，款式尺寸跟普通衣服差不离，就是质地似乎很沉。定睛细看下，发现这件衣服是由一圈圈的小金属环组成的。

 

“这是罗刹国贵族的盔甲样式，叫做内软甲，由金属小圈环环相链接而成的一件铠甲，据说穿着舒适又能有效防御刀剑的伤害。正巧去年初有一队商队要去罗刹国，我就命人按照你的尺码打造了一件，这不才到我手里。”

 

“确实不错，”李威接过这件异域铠甲，仔细看了一番，抬头笑着说：“不过我更喜欢你送我的蝴蝶肚兜。”


End file.
